


Working Vacation

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes the requests they get are... unusual.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Working Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> for fffc, iirc writing about only male characters?

"Do you have a job for me, too?" Noel asked as Lasswell sat down beside him, still clutching a pair of job postings.

"Not yet," Lasswell replied. He didn't say the rest and he wasn't even sure how to imply it. But no, he was not going to send Noel off to take care of any job postings or look for lost cats or anything else. Noel had a place, and...

He made a few careful notes of which Visions had been sent where and how long they'd likely be away. It wasn't as large a list as sometimes, but Lasswell didn't mind that. He couldn't complain about a lack of monsters attacking villages.

"What do you have left?"

"A sleep study and... something about pirates at a hot springs."

"Pirates at...?"

"Hot springs. I need to send a group to a hot springs." Lasswell suspected it might be more of a publicity stunt than an actual job, but there was a reward offered and he'd vowed to help as many people as he could, so...

"I'll do it," Noel offered. Lasswell blinked. It wasn't like Noel would melt or anything, however-- "I'll go with you."

"But I didn't..."

"It isn't far and shouldn't take too long," Noel pointed out as he looked over the notice. "Need a couple more guys to come with us, but that shouldn't be hard to do. Who else needs a little nudge to relax?"

"Pirates," Lasswell said flatly. There probably weren't pirates. Or if there were, they were probably on the payroll and put on a show or something. This was going to be ridiculous. At least Noel would be there and...

He'd just agreed to it, hadn't he? He hadn't disagreed.

"Let me see..." Lasswell looked back to his list.

Noel just smiled.


End file.
